


Dolido

by poetdameron



Series: Déjalo sangrar [1]
Category: British Singers RPF, The Beatles
Genre: 1968, M/M, broke up
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando John está harto, está harto. Incluso si en realidad quisiera no estarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolido

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo ~ Uno más y después doy una pausa, tengo que hacer tarea a la una de la mañana para entregar a las ocho. Después de eso, seguiré escribiendo y subiendo fics. Y bueno, acerca de este puedo decir que fue un idea que me vino a la cabeza tras ver la película-documental Let It Be. En sí, este fic en particular está basado en un gifset con el que me topé en tumblr. Al final del fic encontraran un link para dicho gifset :)

**Dolido**

Llegó un momento en el que sus ojos dejaron de pareserle encantadores, fue cuando su voz comenzó a sonar enojada y sentía que lo quería encapsular en un solo momento, en un solo lugar, cuando el sueño dejó de ser de ambos y se convirtió en el empleo honorable del menor cuyo padre siempre lo quiso ver con una carrera hecha. ¿Era eso a caso? Quién sabe, pero John estaba seguro de que algo había cambiado entre ellos y ya ni le hacia gracia verlo con suéter. Es extraño, al menos a él se le hacía muy extraño. Pasa que llevaba años a lado de esta persona, había sido su compañero de travesuras y seriedades, el que lo cuidaba en sus borracheras y al que cuidaba en las ajenas, su amigo, un hermano en un principio y el amante que pensó sería el indicado por el resto de su vida. Y John levanta la mirada, consiente de que seguiría siendo el indicado, siempre el que debía ser, pero ahora... tal vez les había pasado como esas cosas que dicen, cuando de repente las relaciones se estancan y ya no tienen nada para avanzar. Cuando deben separarse y respirar aires diferentes en los que puedan pensar, darse cuenta de que lo mejor es conservarse uno en la vida del otro.

¿O es qué ya no eran para ser parte de la vida de ambos

Apoya la mejilla en su mano, codo apoyado en la mesa mientras escucha la platica del hombre delante de él. Sus cabellos, los de ambos, están largos y descuidados, el menor traía una barba que tapaba el rostro bonito que tanto le gusta a John y sus ropas, las de ambos, que son cada vez más diferentes de sus uniformes iniciales. Puede ver al fondo al guitarrista con su cara de bodrio y al baterista platicando con su productor, cada quien en su mundo. El sueño ya no es nada, se ha caído y ahora se desmorona, las hormigas se llevan las migajas de lo que alguna vez fue un algodón de azúcar que flotaba en el cielo. No es por la fama, no son los fans ruidosos y no los destruidos matrimonios, relaciones personales, de todos... es ellos. Es la forma en la que ya no se soportan, como el muchacho frente a él intenta mantenerlos a flote, como los controla, como les grita si sale mal, como exige perfección, como los destruye.

Y él también los ha destruido un poco, así como George y así como Ringo. Él sabe que ha hecho, reconoce sus propios pecados. Hace tiempo que no le importa, en realidad hace tiempo que no disfruta más de estas sesiones; lo que pasa es que muchas cosas cambiaron cuando decidieron firmar, tal vez en ese momento debió haberse quejado más, intentado cambiar las cosas... Y ahora, había roto la regla silenciosa de no llevar ningún acompañante a la casa creativa. Comprendía los enojos de su amigo, después de todo era su amante y los celos eran parte normal de la naturaleza de una relación así; y aunque no lo fueran, estaba metiendo a alguien más al mundo de ellos. Bueno, al final, tampoco podía explicar por qué estaba haciendo esto.

-Paul.

Tal vez eran las cámaras delante de su cara todo el tiempo, era su cansancio por la banda y por la relación amorosa que le importaba, hoy esa relación parecía un sueño lejano. Como aquel viaje a París, su París. Suspiró cuando su llamado fue altamente ignorado, el mencionado seguía explicando como quería que fueran las cosas y las decisiones que había tomado solo con respecto a la filmación de este documental que les estaba sacando de quicio. Acarició sus cienes, cerró los ojos y continuó escuchando, siempre escuchando.

-Paul.

Lo volvió a llamar, pero él seguía metido en lo suyo, señalaba una hoja para hacer más claros sus puntos, su cabello negro hecho una maraña se movía con su cabeza, los ojos oscuros clavados en sus explicaciones. Y John lo supo, hasta ahí habían llegado.

-Paul. Escuchame, maldita sea.  
Él se quedó quieto un momento y de repente subió la mirada, encarandolo después de toda una mañana de ignorarse- Hay una canción en particular... que creo que deberíamos cantar juntos.  
John lo miró de frente, resopló con una sonrisa y se echó hacia adelante, viéndolo a los ojos- Ah, ¿sí? ¿de qué va? No he visto tus letras en todo esto.  
-La has visto, te la di con las otras... ¿las checaste?  
Guardó silencio, moviendo las hojas- No- Mintió, claro que las había visto-. ¿Cuál es?  
Paul dudó en contestarle, apretó los labios y John supo que sentía lo mismo que él- _Two of us_.  
Abrió ligeramente más los ojos y después desvió la mirada, le dolía el corazón de saber que Paul estaba consciente de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos- Ah.  
-La escribí para Linda- Dijo rápidamente-. Pero creo que se escuchará bien a dos voces, ¿sabes? Y nuestras voces siempre se han acoplado bien, algo como lo que hicimos... en _Baby's in black_ , ¿recuerdas?  
-Claro, vamos a cantarle a otra rubia. Muy bien.

Silencio, el mayor rascó su mejilla y acomodo sus lentes, mirando de nuevo al más chico que jugaba con sus dedos con la mirada baja.

-¿Estás celoso?  
-No, Paul, ¿por qué lo estaría?- Se acercó a él de nuevo, cerrando más la distancia entre ambos para poder decirle gravemente:- ¡Por supuesto que estoy celoso, Paul! ¿Cuándo no lo he estado? Te pido que estés conmigo, que DE VERDAD estés conmigo y después de mandarme al demonio, lo primero que haces es enojarte por qué me busco a alguien más y después tú te buscas a otra. No, no sé que es lo que quieres de mi, que buscas, porque... Ah, ahmmm... ¡Ah!  
-¿Por qué no podemos seguir como antes? ¿No estábamos bien así?  
John se separó ligeramente de él, la sangre le hervía y le recorría rápidamente todo el cuerpo- ¡Podrá estar bien para ti! No para mi, Paul. Nunca me ha gustado esta... esta lo que sea, odio verte al frente y que estés diciendo que amas a no-sé-quién, mientras a mi me reprochas mi comportamiento y me dices que todo esta mal, John estás mal. ¡Vale, vale! Sé que estoy mal, nunca debí arrastrarte conmigo a esto, vale, lo entiendo, pero entonces ¿por qué? ¿por qué me sigues, por qué sigues haciéndome esto, teniéndome así entre jugando y en serio?  
-Guarda silencio, John, por favor... Yoko está aquí- Y la mujer ni los volteaba a ver, estaba muy entretenida escuchando la explicación de Ringo sobre como funcionaban algunas percusiones-. Mira, sé que no es lo ideal y que es una joda permanecer... así, pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer, sabes que lo es. Si dijéramos algo, si dijéramos que estamos juntos, nuestras carreras se irían abajo y todo por lo que hemos luchado moriría, adiós sueños, adiós música. Lo sabes, John.

El hombre castaño se lo quedó viendo tan fijamente que Paul tuvo que desviar la mirada, si lo seguía enfrentando vería lo cobarde que John pensaba que era. Y tal vez sí lo era, tal vez John tenía algo de razón o tal vez John debía esperar, tal vez podrían vivir así por un momento más, esperar a que las cosas terminaran de caer en su lugar. Ya había habido un avance, ya no iban a condenarlos a cadena perpetua por tomarse de la mano, ahora faltaba un poco más de tiempo, que la gente entendiera, que aceptaran, que pudieran vivir con ello. Pero a John no le importaban esas cosas. Se cuidaba, cuidaba lo que hacía con él porque no quería ir a prisión, pero ya era legal; ya podía estar con él sin ese peligro, para él ya era el momento. Y no podía entender lo que Paul quería: una vida tranquila, sin preocupaciones, la realización de esos sueños que se convirtieron en metas.

Y John se pone de pie, dejando pasmado al menor que enseguida lo voltea a ver, pero el castaño ni lo mira. Cruza la sala y sale por la puerta, dejando el lugar en silencio y a su mujer parpadeante, la que intenta ir tras él, pero Ringo la toma del hombro y le sonríe, una especie de comunicación telepática surge entre ellos y Yoko vuelve a sentarse en donde estaba, curiosa y sabiendo que tendría una larga platica con su pareja en casa. Es George el que sale en busca del líder, es George el que sabe que las cosas se están yendo a la mierda, es George el que conoce las razones de sus amigos y las entiende, no toma partido por qué definitivamente no puede, pero lo que sí puede, es buscar a John, estar en silencio con él, escucharlo si quiere hablar, abrazarlo si lo necesita.

Es por eso que cuando lo alcanza en el baño, no hace un solo sonido. Se queda parado en la puerta casi asustado, cierra esta lentamente y lo llama, el mayor lo voltea a ver sin sus lentes y las mejillas mojadas. Intenta esconder su debilidad como siempre lo ha hecho, traga saliva y se mira en el espejo, dejando correr el agua para lavarse el rostro enrojecido.

-¿Qué pasa, Georgie?  
-¿Estás bien? Solo vine a mear.  
-Entonces mea.

George se dirigió al espacio designado, John se enjuagó el rostro en silencio y se quedó con las palmas apoyadas en la tabla del lavamanos.

-Se acabo, ¿no es así, Geo?  
-Así parece.  
-¿Estará bien si me retiro? Quiero decir, en realidad no puedo aceptar que la banda...  
-Es lo mejor, John.

El menor acabó sus necesidades, subió el ziper de su pantalón y abrochó el botón, dirigiéndose al lavamanos, colocándose a un lado de su amigo.

-A él no le gustará la idea, así como a ninguno de nosotros nos gusta tu nuevo escudo.  
John sonrió quedamente- Mi escudo... Tengo que hablar con él de nuevo, ¿cierto?  
-Sí.  
-Siempre he querido saber, ¿Cómo es que terminaste enterándote de esto entre nosotros?  
-John, son la cosa más obvia del mundo. Especialmente tú.  
-¿Especialmente yo?  
-Johnny... tú te escondes en una graaan coraza, pero tus miradas te traicionan. Justo como ahora. Ya no llores, tal vez un momento lejos uno del otro es lo que necesitan. O tal vez solo ya se acabó. Vamos, parece que has encontrado a alguien con quien compartir tus rarezas, tal vez...  
John negó con la cabeza, dándose la vuelta para salir del baño- No es lo mismo.

 

Paul lo mira esperanzado cuando entra de nuevo al estudio, George viene detrás de él y John lo mira un momento antes de pasarlo de largo, sentándose donde Yoko y pasando un brazo por sus hombros. Y aunque Paul odia la presencia de esa mujer, se acerca para robarle unos minutos a su pareja, pero se detiene cuando los ojos castaños entre verde lo penetran. John no está enojado, tampoco está triste, ni está a punto de tirarse al suelo a rogarle que lo perdone, no es nada de esas cosas que ha visto en él antes.

No.

John está dolido.

Realmente dolido.

-Quiero el divorcio, McCartney.

Ante el silencio de todos, John concentra la mirada en la guitarra. Paul está parado frente a él y Yoko se apoya en su hombro con los ojos cerrados. El menor quiso decirle mucho, pero sabía que nada de lo que pudiera alegar servía. La mitad de esto era su culpa, por eso cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, corriendo a la salida sin importarle mostrar las lagrimas, lagrimas de las que alguien contaría una historia muy diferente en un futuro, futuro del que aun ahora quisiera haber construido diferente.

 

~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
